


Mhi Ba'juri Verde

by Moons_Secret_Stash



Series: Hold Your Heart [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author should be doing coursework, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mourning, Moving On, Mpreg, Not beta read we die like Hardcase, Omega Tup, Pregnancy, i blame discord, sleepy mornings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moons_Secret_Stash/pseuds/Moons_Secret_Stash
Summary: “Come on… you said you had something to tell me last night.” Fives smirked and slowly began to sit up, easing Tup as he did so. But he had suddenly gone very quiet, his golden eyes fixed downwards at the puddle of fabric between them.Tup is pregnant. But Fives doesn't know what to say. He was supposed to raise a family with Echo, and he can't bear the thought that he'll lose his beloved all over again.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives (Past), CT-27-5555 | Fives/CT-5385 | Tup
Series: Hold Your Heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017046
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	Mhi Ba'juri Verde

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is a proper AU now. Timeline wise, this is set before Handle With Care. I still blame discrod.

Fives always woke up before Tup did. He couldn’t help it. Whenever he tried to sleep in, he would always wake up horrifically early. And usually he wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep either.

They had been exhausted after the battle of the previous day, and had wanted nothing more than to collapse on the nearest horizontal surface to pass out. But Fives had needed to go over some plans with Rex, and Tup had scurried off to the medbay the second they had touched down on the Resolute. By the time the two finally had the time to be together, it was late and they were tired. 

Even so, Tup had looked a weird mixture of excited and anxious. He looked seconds away from leaping in the air. But it was late, so he’d promised to tell Fives his important news the next day.

And now, all Fives needed to do was to wait for his cyare to wake up. 

Tup was beautiful in his sleep. Fives felt somewhat honoured to have such a beautiful man as his partner. His hair, united and let down to brush against his shoulders, was curling over Fives as Tup used his broad chest as a pillow. He smiled softly and ran a hand through his lover’s soft curls. Tup let out a sleepy huff, tightening his grip on Fives’ shirt. 

Around them, the sounds of brothers waking up slowly began to appear. Jesse was awake already, having fallen asleep on top of Kix the night before. He glanced over at Fives and gave an awkward wave before hurrying off to the ‘fresher. Soon, he’d have to wake Tup up. But for now, he was happy to leave his sleeping beloved be. 

Tup yawned and eased his grip on Fives’ shirt before opening his eyes, blinking as he looked into the face of his Omega. He smiled softly, his face a picture of contentment before he settled back down onto Fives.

“Good morning.” Fives mumbled, curling a strand of hair around his fingers.

“G’morning.” Came Tup’s muffled reply, followed by a quiet yawn. 

“We have to get up now.” He sighed. Tup shook his head and buried himself deep into the soft blanket that covered the two of them. It was far too small for two adult clones, but they made it work for them. Fives felt the overwhelming desire to just wrap up his love in blankets and keep him safe forever.

“Come on… you said you had something to tell me last night.” Fives smirked and slowly began to sit up, easing Tup as he did so. But he had suddenly gone very quiet, his golden eyes fixed downwards at the puddle of fabric between them. Silently, he reached and began to braid tiny strands of his hair, a nervous habit rarely resorted to since Umbara.

Something was wrong, and whatever Tup wanted to tell him must have been important. Was he dying? It could have explained the odd look Kix had given Fives before collapsing into his bunk the night before. Or perhaps he had fallen in love with someone else. Honestly, Fives couldn’t blame him for that. Tup was beautiful, anyone would be lucky to have him, he was just a damaged ARC trooper. He absolutely adored Tup, he would do anything for the trooper who had somehow crawled into a heart he had thought irreparably broken ever since the Citadel. But he couldn’t help but think that he wasn’t good enough sometimes.

“Tup, cyare, what is it?” He asked quietly, reaching up to brush a few stray locks of Tup’s hair from his face. Tup looked up at him, concern written all over his face.

“Fives...I…” His voice cut off, and he took a deep breath. Tup looked back down at his own hands, which were now shaking slightly.

“I went to see Kix yesterday.”

Fives nodded. He had asked what it had been about, but Tup had waved him off, claiming it was probably nothing to be worried. His love had been dealing with nausea recently, so he had assumed it was about that. A cold shiver ran up his back as he thought of what that could have meant. Was there something wrong with Tup?

“And he did some tests... I’m pregnant.”

Fives froze and looked at Tup, reading his facial expression. He looked worried, so worried, there was no way this was a prank. Kix was a good medic, and Tup wasn’t lying. He had gotten Tup pregnant. Tup was pregnant.

“You’re going to be a buir Fives.” He chuckled, a few tears rolling down his face.

But at that moment, he wasn’t there anymore. He was with Echo, cramped in his old bunk that he hadn’t dared touch since. And Echo was wrapped in his arms, a nervous smile on his face and an arm wrapped around his stomach. It was late in the night, and Echo had told him ever so quietly that Fives would be a father.

It had been one of the happiest days of his life. They had snuck out and danced on the fields of the planet they were posted on, exchanged kisses beneath the moonlight. And Fives had promised that he would always care for Echo, and that he would care for the child that they had created together.

He hadn’t been able to fulfil that promise, and he had lost both Echo and their unborn bundle of light in the Citadel. And ever since then, he’d vowed to never love again. He was a poor excuse for an Alpha if he hadn’t been able to save his Omega from violent death.

“Fives?...” Tup mumbled, gently reaching out to hold Fives’ hand, bringing him back to the present.

“I’m going to be a dad?” He asked shakily, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. And Tup nodded in return.

He had another chance. He could hold a tiny baby in his arms, and know that he had created it. Fives had a chance to start a family, to raise warriors with his beloved. It was everything he could ever want. 

But his stomach felt nothing but guilt. He had felt all of this before, the absolute joy of realising that he had helped bring something new into the world. The anticipation of watching his partner grow a new life inside of them, getting ready to welcome a child of their own. But he’d never gotten to see his son, the little boy that he was supposed to have been able to see.

“Do you want to….see?” Tup asked, and he looked so nervous. Clearly, Fives’ reaction wasn’t what he had expected. But it was understandable, or he hoped so anyway. Fives nodded.

And carefully, Tup reached to the belt of his armour, knocking the neat pile of vambraces over to the ground as he pulled out a small piece of flimsi. And with a nervous smile, he held up the image to his partner.

“Am I seeing things or is that…?” Fives trailed off, his eyes widening as he took a closer look at the scan, at the highlighted areas helpfully marked out by Kix. It wasn’t the first ultrasound he’d seen, he still had the crumpled scan from when Echo and Fives had visited Kix so long ago.

“Twins, Fives. We’re having twins. Two little boys.” He beamed, moving to reach out for Fives’ hand to hold. 

Fives took a deep breath, inhaling Tup’s reassuring soft scent. Tup was having twins. He would be a father of two. He should be so excited. But he couldn’t help but panic. It would be so much harder to hide, Echo had already been looking visibly pregnant and they’d only been expecting one.

“Are you ok?” Tup asked and he couldn't help but feel guilty. He was worrying his love, and worrying himself over what he could no longer fix. Tup wasn’t Echo. Tup was his own person, and this time Fives could stay by his side and keep him safe. He chuckled, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“I’m fine cyare. Just fine.” He mumbled, pulling Tup close to his chest. He looked into his beloved’s eyes, silently asking for permission before running a hand over his belly.

“I’ll look after you. I promise you Tup, I promise you with all my heart, that I will keep you safe. And we will raise warriors together.” It was the same promise head given Echo under that distant moonlight. But this time, he vowed he wouldn’t lose his love again, even if it killed him.


End file.
